


Flame in the Sky, Spark in my Heart

by ChillyPsycho



Series: 30 day challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Fireworks are one of the things Finn never got the chance to experience. Poe's made it his mission in life to introduce Finn to all the joys in life.





	

“A few more minutes.” Tanned hands ran up and down his arms briefly before resuming their grip on his hips. Smiling he tilted his head back in direction of the voice. 

“It better be as good as you say. There’s quite a few other things I could be doing with my time instead.” 

Things that involved their cramped room and cozy blankets. Not on some observation deck in the middle of a crowd. People who may not know exactly who he was but knew he was a piece of the resistance and had a thousand questions.

“Trust me. When have I been wrong?”

 

Leaning into the other man’s warmth Finn put on a show of thinking about it. “Is that a serious question? Should I list all the times? Or better yet, record it on a pad so you don’t forget?”

“Okay so I’m not perfect. But in this case, for showing you new things I haven’t failed too badly.”

 

"Except the Prit'or incident.” And it was true. Once Poe had learned how sheltered Finn had really been he had made it his mission to introduce him to as many new things as he possibly could as often as he could. Having little for most of his life Finn took pleasure in almost everything Poe gave him. Missions to other planets where they took just a little bit of extra time to explore the area. Small items he would buy for the younger male like the datapad full of novels and a used Dejarik game they set up in their room. And the time with the Kowakiam rum is still up for debate. What Finn remembered of the night was pleasant but Poe had disagreed and kept most alcoholic beverages far away.

“We agreed not.to mention the Prit'or incident.”

“You agreed. I’m waiting for the right moment to unleash that story onto the world. Imagine if the news outlets got ahold of that. I’d be made.” The story was hilarious and the only other who knew was BB8. He was planning on keeping it for Rey when she came back. 

“Are you sure you aren’t a Sith? Because that’s pure evil. ” He disagreed. Evil was the freezing nose that had eased it’s way into the crook of his neck and the hot breath ghosting across his skin

.  
“Thanks. I learned from the best.”

Sharing a laugh, they quieted at the loud whistle as a lone light shot into the air, followed by a boom of color as it exploded. It was followed by another and then more until the sky was lit with dazzling patterns, each in a different color. Enraptured by the view, Finn didn’t notice the hands slipping away or the rustle of fabric behind him as poe dug through his clothes. He missed the as the older male tilted his head to view not at the sky but the man in his arms. But he did see the small gold band held in front of him, changing colors from the lights above.

“Is this for reals?”Gripping it tightly he turned in the embrace, launching himself at Poe. “ I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my personal writing challenge. I plan on doing a fic a day for the month of January for some of my favorite ships I had an idea for this one the other day and since it’s completion I’ve made at least one other story that takes place after this, and is even fluffier. Since it’s the new year, I thought what not start off with some fireworks.and fluff.Happy New Years! I hope it is a good one for you all. the title is I don’t know. just something that popped in my head after a 12 hour shift.
> 
> As a side note, I also got engaged today. What a coincidence.


End file.
